


Keeping Promises

by kaci3PO



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, extra life livestream, not an infidelity fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"If I can eat twelve lava cakes and shave off my hair, I can withstand a little Gavin spit."</em> </p><p>Obligatory post-livestream fic in which a few days after the Extra Life Livestream, Michael and Gavin decide to keep their promise to kiss if the donation goal was met. Not an infidelity fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

"Got another message on Twitter asking me when you two were going to swap spit," Lindsay says. She holds up her phone as if to show them, but neither bothers to look. They've received enough messages of their own to know she's telling the truth.

"It was after we'd left!" Gavin exclaims. His beer sloshes out of the bottle as he gesticulates wildly. Michael laughs at him when most of it ends up on his lap.

"You didn't say it had to be while we were there," Ray points out. "You just said that at $125,000, you'd touch butts."

"I said I'd do it, and I'll do it," Michael says. "If I can eat twelve lava cakes and shave off my hair, I can withstand a little Gavin spit."

"Don't you agree with them," Gavin sighs. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Or inside him," Ray pipes up helpfully.

"Sod off."

"It's for the _kids_ ," Lindsay says with mock-seriousness. Ray and Michael both chime in with exclamations of, "Kids!"

For a brief moment, Gavin wonders exactly what the other people in this bar think they're talking about and if he needs to be worried about getting arrested.

"Even _Jack_ kept his promise," Michael says. "Least you can do is make out with me."

"I kept my promise, too!" Gavin says. "I ate hot sauce and watched that damn video!"

"Gavin Free: Making Out With Strange Men But Not His Best Friend Since 2013," Ray sighs.

"Yeah," Michael cajoles. "What am I supposed to think about that, huh?"

"The man has a point," Lindsay says. "I thought your friendship was _special_ , but I guess not."

"Why does smegging everyone want to see me make out with Michael?"

It's a little creepy when the three of them simultaneously reply, "It's for the kids!"

"Donations are still open because of the DDoS attack," Michael points out. "We could do it and then hold the video hostage until they hit a new goal number."

Gavin pauses and weighs how much he values the health of innocent children.

"I...have a girlfriend?" he says hopefully. "I can't just go around snogging people who aren't her."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it," Lindsay says. "I'll text her right now!"

Gavin flails for her phone to stop her, but Lindsay is not nearly as drunk as he is and a very quick texter besides. By the time Ray, sober as always, has pushed Gavin back into his seat, Lindsay is giving him a smug smile and holding out her phone to see, clear as day, Lindsay's text asking, "Mind if your boyfriend makes out with my fiance for charity?" and Meg's swift reply, "#Its4TheKidz!!!!"

"God damn it," Gavin says.

"Are we doing this?" Michael asks. His eyes are alight with challenge.

"Sod it," Gavin sighs, while Lindsay gives an excited squeak and activates her phone's camera. Beside her, Ray has his own phone at the ready, too.

"Are you recording?" Michael asks, and when they both nod he moves into Gavin's personal space. "Okay. The teaser first, to get them donating." He looks down, psyching himself up, and then looks up at their cameras all drunken excitement. "Aww, what's up internet? I'm here with my boi Gavin and we're finally going to give you fuckers what you've been asking for. Mavin, bitches! It's on! Mikey Wikey is going to swap spit with Gavvy Wavvy _for the kids_ and when we hit $225,000 in donations to Extra Life, we're releasing the video. That's right. We're going to blow Tumblr right the fuck up and you can masturbate to those gifs _forever_. Your move, perverts! You know what to do." Gavin barely has time to react to any of this before Michael is leaning in and kissing him.

He registers Lindsay's giggle of surprise before he notices the feel of Michael's lips on his, and then the sound of Ray's barely repressed laughter as Michael's hand cups the side of his face, angling his mouth into a better position. He's not a bad kisser, Gavin realizes, and tentatively reaches out to rest one hand on Michael's waist. Michael takes the cue and steps forward, pushing into him, and slides his tongue across Gavin's lips. He parts his lips more out of habit than anything, and then Michael's tongue is on his, tentative at first and then bold and hungry. He slides his fingers up into Gavin's hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that makes Gavin let out an embarrassing moan that Michael grins into. He wants to return the favor, to get his fingers into Michael's curls and tug, but they're gone now, _for the kids_ , so the only form of retaliation he can find is to slide his palm down over Michael's hip into the small of his back and then down, palming at his ass. Vengeance is his, at least for a moment, because Michael arches into him and kisses him harder.

When Gavin has the presence of mind to pay attention to his surroundings again, he notices that Ray has stopped laughing and that, while Lindsay doesn't seem upset, she definitely seems like it's lost some of its amusement for her, too. He wonders if Meg would find this funny and realizes that it stopped being hilarious pretty much the moment that he started to actually enjoy it.

He carefully extricates himself from Michael's embrace and abruptly turns to look at the cameras so that he doesn't have to look at Michael.

"There you go, Tumblr," Gavin says. "You're welcome."

"For the kids!" Michael calls. He sounds breathless.

"Kids!" Ray and Lindsay chime in, and then lower their phones.

"Think we gave them their money's worth?" Michael asks. He crowds against Gavin from behind, handsy as always. Gavin is relieved to find that, even now, he doesn't mind.

"Oh, definitely," Lindsay says. She holds her phone out to Michael, who takes it and holds it in front of Gavin's face so that they can rewatch it. He looks away like he always does, but Michael uses his free hand to rest against Gavin's jaw and hold him in place. It feels familiar and Gavin doesn't understand why until he sees them in the video, the way Michael palms his cheek to guide him into a better angle for the kiss. He flushes and closes his eyes, refusing to watch anymore of the video.

"That's sexy as fuck," Michael proclaims when it's finished. "Tumblr's going to flip its shit."

Lindsay takes the phone back and pockets it, then looks up at Gavin and asks, "You okay?"

"Tippy toppers," Gavin says. "What's a little saliva between mates? Wasn't the first bloke I've kissed."

"Won't be the last," Ray chimes in, and Gavin moves away from Michael to check his shoulder against Ray's. The ensuing friendly scuffle, complete with Lindsay calling, "Fisticuffs! Fisticuffs!" and Michael replying, "Kiss, kiss, kiss! Fight, fight, fight!" is routine enough to break the tension between the four of them, and it's not long before they're back to dancing badly and tweeting pictures of their drunken exploits.

Two days later, when they hit $225,000 in donations and post the video, Tumblr is down for three solid hours. Burnie buys them a cake to celebrate and Michael smushes Gavin's face in it.

He never does finish watching the video.


End file.
